


Secretos

by wadingpool



Series: Sangre [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Afro Latino Gabriel Reyes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dissociation, Gabe isn't doing so well, Gen, Latino Jesse McCree, Marcella is Alejandra's mom, Native American Character(s), Navajo Jesse McCree, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Sombra is related to Alejandra, Sombra likes to pretend she doesnt care, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, she does, she's her aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Sombra doesn't care. She really couldn't care less about him, she swears.





	Secretos

**Author's Note:**

> I ddcided to post a sombra one since i got inspiration last minute and i hadnt done anything post overwatch's fall.

Gabe got upset ocassionally. It had become more frequent the more Moira experimented on him, restoring his destroyed visage to the one everyone had seen on articles and holovids. He looked more human, sure, but he seemed more out of it. He was always a bit out of it, ever since he was recovered from the wreck that was the Overwatch base in Switzerland.  
  
He was emotionally unstable. He could control sometimes. Other times... Well, there is a reason he is a wanted man. He was still a proud man. Not blindly and in a narcissistic way, but in a way the says he respects himself as best he can. He takes pride in trying to following the plan to the letter, unless his emotions get the best of him. Then everything is out the window. He is a natural disaster. He is like the withdrawing tide that comes before a tsunami and his anger is a typhoon, vicious winds and a painful, cold storm. His anger is cold. Akande, Moira, and herself, however, were like volcanoes. However, none of them other than Gabe ever got angry easily. Annoyed yes, but fury like Gabe? No. Amélie couldn't feel anything so her anger was just frigid ruthlessness. Not by her choice anyway.  
  
At least Gabe got to keep his emotion.  
  
For all her knowledge, Sombra wasn't quite sure. There was never a stated reason in any record or said outloud. It was probably because they didn't want another minion. They wanted a tactician. So they allowed Gabe his meltdowns, fury, and ocassional dissociation.  
  
However, Sombra would say he is the least shady of the leaders of Talon. But perhaps the one who is the most suspicious and hiding the biggest secrets, seemingly only obvious to Sombra. She had her own plan so she deemed unimportant enough to not inform Akande.  
  
Gabe was in one of those states. He had shut down, which to Sombra, was a huge fucking inconvenience. But he was also holding an of old paper. She knew he was aware of her but she knew it was a distant emotion. He was coping now. Sombra grabbed the papers and analyzed them.  
  
It turned out to be a photograph, destroyed and with some blood stains on it. Had he kept this with him from after the explosion? She shrugged and looked at the people she could observe.  
  
She recognized Gabe, even if only tufts of hair and a small section of his eye remained. Next to him was a man with heavy cybernetics. Sombra had discovered him from her research- Genji Shimada, second son of Sojiro Shimada and second-in-line to inherit to an already destroyed Clan thanks to the brother who killed him. One of the men who helped lock away Akande.  
  
She moved past the burning red eyes and metal-encased face and looked at the teenager of 17 years, more or less. The braid in her hair and the resemblance immediately informed Sombra that this was Fareeha Amari, Codename: Pharah. Security Chief of Helix Security International. Daughter of Captain Ana Amari, codename: Shrike, and Sam Lucas, public speaker and member of the Hesquiaht First Nation. She had climbed her way through the Egyptian army at a young age, impressing many people.  
  
The only one she didn't quite know from the destroyed photo was the slightly bloody image of the man known as Jesse McCree. She hadn't found much on him other than a slight mention of Blackwatch and the long-gone Deadlock gang of the southwest United States. She believes Los Muertos had done business with them back in the day but she isn't quite sure what happened other than Overwatch wiped out Deadlock. What she could get on this Jesse James McCree was from when Blackwatch had been exposed to the war during the incident in Venice. She knew the bare minimum and normally just by name alone she was able to find vast amounts of information.  
  
She didn't like this.  
  
She put the photograph next to Gabe's unresponsive form. She could wait, she supposed. She had a government to hack anyway. Sombra set herself up and decided to wait it out. Gabe would need it.  
  
His breathing changed as he tried breathing harder and Sombra looked up, staring at him. Gabe was blinking his eyes slowly and purposefully, flicking everywhere.

His hands reached for the sheets of the bed, shakingly touching them and gripping them, rubbing his fingers over the material. He was grounding himself, Sombra realized.  
  
She reached over and touched his shoulder. He turned to her and his eyes focused on her.  
  
"Hey, _Gabrielcito_ , _estoy aquí._ Focus on me," she said, snapping her other fingers near his ear. He scrunched his brow, eyes boring holes in her, trying to remain focused. To remain in the world.  
  
" _Dalé, viejito_ , get it together," Sombra said, squeezing the hand still lying on his shoulder. Gabe slowly came through, slowling becoming human. He finally came back and huffed, looking tired. His strangely unaged face becoming more haunted and disfigured, bone exposed on his chin. Gabe was a mess and the smoke around him was more prominent than ever. Sombra's just glad his smoke didn't smell.  
  
The more tired he became, the less Gabe could uphold his faux reconstructed face. Moira had "helped him" be able to reconstruct his body. He used to just hover as smoke for a while before he was able to feel more human.  
  
"So, _viejito_ , were you with _la bruja_ today?" she already knew the answer. She had seen through the security cameras she had tapped into. Moira never was good at being ethical to her guinea pigs.  
  
Gabe nodded. So it was one of those nights. Silence unless the need to speak was essential. She could work with it. She had seen enough to understand it. Gabe needed to cope in his own ways because of things from his past and things from the present.  
  
Sombra wasn't one to be stricken by the need to help someone. She definitely prefered to help herself. However, even though not giving a damn about ethics, Gabe was the only other person in this goddamn stupid Talon facility that didn't seem completely involved in the batshit craziness of it all. She respected him and could agree with him.  
  
That's why she didn't like the fact he was constantly strapped to a table while Moirs injected some questionable shit that sometimes stops his heart and leads to the rushing of reviving him once again. Kind of counter productive, if Sombra were to be honest. So she stuck by him after those medical evaluations. She couldn't stop them but she could be there to just make sure Gabe comes back in the end. She only does it because she wants to tie off loose ends in jer reasearch, she tells herself,  not because she has formed an attachment. Definitely not. She withdrew her hand and let him regain his bearings.  
  
"Sombra," Gabe croaked, voice that inhuman, deep growl. He wasn't angry, just a bit tired. She looked up frin the screen she had previously turned to. He stared straight at the wall and from her angle, she could see that his face had devolved into more smoke covering his face, with only certain glimpses of bones and greyish-brown flesh peeking out from underneath the inky black smoke. She thought she could see some teeth from his torn cheek. That was what Moira had been trying to control. It still hadn't worked. Gabe seemed to be even more unstable, which was obviously understandable. "I need you to find someone for me."  
  
Sombra perked up. "Is this on record?" Sombra asked, neutral. She already knew.  
  
"No... No it's not." Even better. How interesting.  
  
"Alright, _viejito_." Sombra grinned and began setting up her resources for the search. Sombra had a good feeling about  She was finally getting answers. "I can find whoever you need. Just give me the name and info and I'll have it done before you even know it, _jefe_."  
  
The smoke twitched and twisted a bit, billowing thicker for a split second before dissipating back to how it had been before. Strange.  
  
Gabe turned to her, red glowing eyes with black sclera staring into her, tired.  
  
"Jesse McCree. Age 37. Southwest U.S. or Mexico. Brown hair, brown eyes, and is 6 feet 2 inches." Gabe said quietly but with some hesitance. Sombra smile grew wider as she typed in the information. "Aliases that would be used José Hidalgo, Samuel Yazzie, and Armando Reyes."  
  
Reyes, huh. Interesting. Guess they were closer than she expected. But what subordinate took their commamding officers last name? 

 _One that was practically a son._ She thought, eyes flicking to the picture held loosely in Gabe's hand. He didn't notice.  
  
"Got a ping for Armando Reyes," she said after a half hour of searching. She had to give it to _el pendejo_ , he knew how to cover his tracks. Too bad she was just too good.

Gabe let out a grating wheeze of a laugh. Not of humor though, sounded more of pain. The smoke trembled a bit.  
  
"He's in A Motel 6 in Nevada. Here," she said, showing him the motel. "is the address."  
  
"Thanks, _chamaca_ ," he replied, studying the address, committing it to memory. Sombra nodded, then hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Say it. What are you thinking?" he asked, avoiding her gaze. Sombra startled, not realizing he had noticed. He was always good at reading her. Maybe she had gotten a bit too lax around him, he was getting better at reading her than she would normally allow people to. It was disconcerting and bit terrifying if she were honest. No one had been able to read her that easily since her father.  
  
"Why are you looking for him? It's been years Gabe. You're hunting down everyone else and the most I know about him is what I've been able to get from the information you just gave me. Why are you looking for him? Is he on your list?" _Why does he use your last name?_  She wanted answers. No. She needed answers and Gabe wad the only one who could give them to her. She, however, did think that last one was too personal. Too open a wound.  
  
He looked at her, staring at her face. The smoke was still there but those inhumane eyes pierced into her, flitting around her face with pain underneath a blank expression. Gabe had never really been able to control his emotions through his eyes.  
  
"You remind me of him, you know? He got really interrogative like that, too," His eyes moved past her, as if staring past her. Sombra's eyes flickered from the grainy holo back to the old photograph. Jesse McCree could not have been older than 25. Not much younger than her. "He always wanted an answer and sometimes, he didn't like that there was no clear answer."  
  
Gabe's eyes returned to hers, staring at them with a softness tinged with sadness. The softness was new. The sadness was more common. She didn't know how she felt about the softness. She hadn't had to deal with that recently. It had been a while since she had visited her older sister and niece. Alejandra must have gotten so big by now...  
  
His gaze reminded her of her sister as she explained to a four year-old Sombra that their parents were dead. She remembered Marcella's voice waivering, tears in her eyes. But she had a softness as they hid in the bunker with the other refugees as a battle raged on not too far away.  
  
_Livi, todo va estar bien..._  
  
Gabe interrupted her memory. She scolded herself. She needed to get herself together. She can't allow these moments of weakness.  
  
"I need him to finish something," Gabe sighed, sounding like the broken, tired war veteran he is. Sombra felt the chill in his tone. Not towards her or in regards to McCree. Sombra felt dread at Gabe's empty, hollow words.  
  
"Winter's coming and he's got to meet it with some warm clothes and a heater."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> [estoy aquí]- i am here  
> [Dalé, viejito]- come on, old man.  
> [la bruja]- the witch  
> [jefe]- boss  
> [el pendejo]- the dumbass  
> [chamaca]- girl  
> [Livi, todo va estar bien...]- Livi, everything is going to be fine...


End file.
